


Now if you Want me to Slow Down, Just Tell me to Slow Down, Because I Want to be Loved.

by hammynasty (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: D/s themes, Daddy Kink, Dollification, FIRST SMUT FIC YIKES, FRENCH DIRTY TALK YAY, Humiliation, Multi, Name-Calling, Spanking, maybe? have no idea honey, who am i honestly.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hammynasty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“John has been getting into fights. Saying some unladylike things. Both of these things are grounds for punishment, you hear me?” Hercules shot a pointed look at the subs, who both nodded furiously and moved to hold each other’s hands.<br/>“Ah, I have an idea. Hercules, how would you feel if we made our toys follow our rules? Would you like to be dressed up, garçons?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now if you Want me to Slow Down, Just Tell me to Slow Down, Because I Want to be Loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from The Medic by Foxing.
> 
> All kinks have been negotiated beforehand-- please remember to practice safe sex!! 
> 
> I've never written smut before. Whoops.

“Alexander!” The boy heard his name being dragged out, the angry undertone clear to anyone listening. Oh, _shit_. He’d totally forgotten to ask if what he’d been wearing today was okay. Surely he was in for it now.

“Uh, yes?” Alex scrambled in from the kitchen, where he’d been scrubbing down the stovetop just a moment ago.

“What did we say about dress-codes? Were you even listening?” Lafayette was sitting in one of their loveseats with one of his legs rested on the other. “I think we might need to drive it into your head a little more.” Hamilton shivered.

“Um, sir, I hate to ask, but what do you mean by ‘we’?”

“Alexander, you honestly think that Hercules will not be included in this? You’ll be with John, too. Word has it that he’s been behaving inappropriately, so Hercules has been wanting to punish him too. Hercules will be picking John up after work, so we’ll all be here. You’re to be on your best behavior, _comprendre_?” Lafayette looked over to Alexander, who had fallen on to his knees now. Alex gave a small nod. “Good.”

Lafayette motioned for Alexander to approach, and he did so, offering his back up to his master. The dominant lifted his legs and rested his feet on Alex’s back, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh.

“Making yourself useful… it should be, let’s see-” Lafayette glanced down at his phone, almost too big for his hand. “An hour before Hercules and his pet get home. We shall see how long you can hold this position, _chouchou_.”

 

After about fifteen minutes, Alexander’s legs were shaking, and his breath was getting more labored.

“Sir, please, I can’t hold this position much longer,” he begged, trying to shift his weight on to his arms without falling over. “Please, let me go.”

“Don’t you want your _copains_ to see this when they come in?” Lafayette cooed, bearing down more weight on his feet, causing Alexander’s knees to buckle. “ _Chouchou_ , I’m beginning to think you want a more severe punishment.”

“N-no, please, God, just-” he struggled to get back up, trying to scramble back up onto his knees. “Let me sit down, I’ll do anything, just, please, let me go.” Lafayette raised an eyebrow, but relented, withdrawing his legs and resting them on the floor again. Alex collapsed, lying on his belly with his limbs still shaking. He heard his dom shift behind him.

“You have… forty-five minutes, _chouchou_. What shall I do with you until then?” he tapped his chin, faking being in deep thought. “I could plug you… or I could step on your ugly little _museau de chien_ …” Alexander whimpered softly from his spot on the floor. “You would like that, wouldn’t you, you piece of dirt?”

The door opened, about thirty minutes early, after Lafayette wasting ten minutes letting disgusting fantasies flow out of his mouth to tease Alex. Hercules walked in with his proud strut, a timid John following behind him with his hands clasped tightly together. He was wearing the smallest shorts Alex had ever seen, along with a crop sweater, which was obviously an outfit picked out by Hercules.

“Welcome home, _mes amours_.” Lafayette’s voice was warm. “Ready to do some punishing, Hercules?” The aforementioned smiled, grabbing John’s bicep and pulling him into the living room, where Alex and Lafayette were.

“How are we going to do this?” Hercules tutted, shoving John down to sit next to Alex’s limp body. Hamilton sat up when he felt John’s presence beside him, resting his head on John’s shoulder lightly. He seemed to cower away from Lafayette and Hercules.

“Alexander hasn’t been following our little dress-code rules.”

“John has been getting into fights. Saying some unladylike things. Both of these things are grounds for punishment, you hear me?” Hercules shot a pointed look at the subs, who both nodded furiously and moved to hold each other’s hands.

“Ah, I have an idea. Hercules, how would you feel if we made our toys follow our rules? Would you like to be dressed up, _garçons_?” Lafayette leaned over to John, running a hand through his hair and getting caught in a tangle of curls. John was already half-hard, and he’d just gotten here. Alex was fully hard, though. He’d been waiting for a long time, but both doms were willing to let him wait just a _little_ longer.

“Yes, papa,” John leaned into Lafayette’s hand. “Please dress me up.”

“Like a doll.” Lafayette turned to Hamilton, leaving a hand in John’s hair. “This is what good boys look like, Alexander. Why can’t you behave like John?” Alex didn’t respond and Lafayette did nothing but sigh and put a foot on his thigh, putting an immense amount of pressure down. “You’ll be getting dressed _last_. Strip, both of you.”

Laurens got on his knees quickly, eager to please, and started taking off his shorts quickly, struggling to get them down his thighs. He pulled the sweater over his head, revealing his bare chest. After getting the shorts off, he pulled off the light grey briefs he’d been wearing. He looked up hopefully at Lafayette, wondering if he’d pleased.

“Good job, _chouchou_.” he cooed, reaching down to pet John’s face, who batted his eyes playfully. “Now, let’s get you dressed.”

Lafayette disappeared into one of Alexander’s closets for a few minutes, before returning with a bundle of clothing. He motioned for John to stand, and he did, covering his crotch shyly, as if it was something none of them had seen before. He always acted like a virgin.

Lafayette passed half of the clothes to Hercules, before holding out a pair of maroon panties and stretching them wide enough for John to step into. He carefully did, one leg at a time, and once he had both legs in, Lafayette pulled them up to rest on his hips, giving his belly a soft kiss. He did the same with a pair of tights next, with a cat print on their opaque, skin-colored socks.

John looked down at his legs and let a small smile onto his face, a light red dusting his cheeks.

“ _Encroyable_.” Lafayette breathed. He motioned over to Hercules, who stepped forward and lie down a tight-fitting nurse’s dress, making John suck in a breath and blush harder.

“Do it yourself, boy. Prove to me you’re not useless on your own.” Hercules muttered, and John bent over to grab the dress.

First he tried to fit it over his head, which ultimately failed because of how wide his shoulders were. No matter how much he tried to wiggle into it, it never fit past his shoulders. Next, he tried seeing if there was a zipper up the back, or buttons down the front. The answer to that was no as well. He decided to try to step into the dress, which worked, even if it took a bit of coaxing around his waist.

Finally, Hercules set out a pair of platform shoes, which John stepped into carefully.

“Now walk.” Lafayette commanded. Laurens nodded a little, before wobbling forward, trying to keep his balance in his new height.

Alex was still sitting on the floor, naked now, trying his best to rut against his own hand without getting noticed.

“Alex,” Lafayette snapped. “Drop that hand, or you’ll get four across the ass.” Hamilton immediately put his hand down to the floor, trying to space it as much as possible. “Good boy.”

“Sir, I want to be dressed too,” he pleaded, giving his best doe eyes. “Haven’t I been good enough?”

Lafayette was quiet for a moment before John spoke up.

“ _Maître_ , let Alex get dressed please. I think he’s been good enou-”

“That is not your place to decide, _saleté_.” Lafayette snarled, lifting a hand as a threat. “Shut your mouth before I decide to close it for you. Hercules, go pick the clothes while I decide what to do with John.”

Hercules nodded and went off into the apartment, while Lafayette stared long and hard at John, who was fidgeting under his gaze.

“I didn’t mean to step out of line, sir, I just-”

“Quiet, John. You’ve made yourself look like a stupid little girl already.” Hercules said, walking back into the room.

“Wait, wait, you’re not seriously going to make me wear _that_ , are you?” Alex stopped all of the activity in the room. That was the fucking fairy princess costume they’d bought as a joke for Halloween, which Alex kept for some reason. Perhaps nostalgia.

“You’re not seriously going to _talk back_ , are you?” Hercules retaliated. “Put the dress on. You’re misbehaving, you don’t get touched.”

Despite his backtalk, Alexander rushed to comply. He pulled on the dress quickly, before looking around confusedly.

“Where’re the heels?” he asked. Hercules held up translucent plastic heels. “Gimme,”

“Where are your manners? Honestly, Lafayette. Give this boy a spanking.”

“If you insist, _amour_.” Lafayette smirked and pulled Alex over to him, leading him over to the loveseat. Lafayette sat down, motioning for Hamilton to bend over his knee, and he did. Hercules had forgotten to give Alexander anything to put on under the dress, so it was much quicker than usual to get to the foreplay.

“You’re going to count, _ecoute moi_?” Laf raised an eyebrow at his sub, who muttered a ‘yes, papa,’. With this consent, he returned to the task at hand. He rubbed a finger over Alexander’s hole, making the other boy let out a soft whine. Finally, he drew his hand back and gave his ass one resounding slap.

“One,” Alex’s voice was shaky, and he could already feel tears welling in his eyes already. Lafayette landed another one, just on the connection of his ass and thighs, causing Alex to wail.

“Two, s'il vous plaît,” he lifted his hips, looking for more friction, but Lafayette pushed him back down, tutting softly. He slapped in the same place as before, on the opposite leg, receiving a sharp intake of breath as his reaction.

“Three- God, please, c-can I-”

“No. Not until you’ve proved to me that you can behave yourself.” Lafayette growled, landing three more slaps in quick succession on Alexander’s hips, just above his ass. At this moment, he was vaguely aware of Hercules reaching for John and pulling him to his chest, lifting the dress he was wearing and grasping his cock, which had formed a wet spot in the panties already.

“Four, five, s-six, fuck-”

“Language. That’s two more for you, _connard_.” Lafayette snarled. He made the four leading up to ten over the crack of his ass, spreading the cheeks with each slap.

“Seven, eight, nine, ten- I can’t, I c-can’t, I have to come, please!” he strained against Lafayette’s hand, holding him down over his legs.

“Just two more, _fifille_ , and then you can.” Lafayette spaced these out, directly over his hole, making Alexander sob and writhe beneath his grip. Lafayette pulled him up to have him sit on his lap, and leaned in close, taking Alex’s cock and fisting it quickly.

“ _Jouir pour moi_ ,” he whispered into his sub’s ear softly, making him moan softly. Alex squirmed and ground back against Lafayette’s knee, feeling his hand speed up.

“Ah, Laf, f-fuck, I mean, sir, I’m coming-” Alexander spilled onto Lafayette’s hand with a loud yelp, falling onto his chest and resting his head in the crook of Lafayette’s neck. In between pants, he managed to get out, “Thank you, sir,”

“No problem, _chouchou_. _Je t’aime_.”


End file.
